fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hermina
from Fire Emblem: Treasure. |title= Femina |game= Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu |firstseen= Chapter 6: Light Inheritors |class= Pegasus Knight }} Femina (フェミナ) is a character from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. She is the substitute character for Phee if Ferry was not paired up. She is the sister of Hawk, and is supposedly a 'fangirl' of the deceased Ferry and Siglud, prompting her to join the Silesian Pegasus Squad. Her portrait appears as unused data in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. She can talk to a fake Shanan in Chapter 9 if she visits a northwest village, and she will gain three defense points (Note: This conversation can also be triggered by Janne). In-Game Base Statistics | Pegasus Knight |- |2 |28 |10 |1 |9 |16 |3 |7 |9 |8 |0 |3,000 | Continue | Sword - B Lance - B | Slim Lance Berserk Sword |} Growth Rates |60% |30% |10% |20% |50% |50% |20% |5% |} Promotion Gains *Promotes to Falcon Knight *'Strength:' +0 *'Magic:' +7 *'Skill:' +5 *'Speed:' +3 *'Defense:' +1 *'Resistance:' +5 *'Movement:' +0 *'+1 to Rank' *'+1 to Rank' *'C Rank' Overview While Femina is able to hold well on her own, the character she replaces, Phee, will always hold distinct advantages over her. Phee will always possess the Pursuit skill, while the only skill Femina will ever possess is that of Continue. As Pegasus Knights in Seisen no Keifu gain the Continue skill upon promotion, Femina starting off with said skill is essentially redundant. However, Femina is still a good unit that can be relied on. Conversations In Chapter 6, Femina may speak to Celice, but nothing will result from the conversation. In Chapter 8, Arthur/Amid may speak to her if neither of them has a lover. This will result in Femina gaining three points of HP and 100 love points with the initiator of the conversation. In Chapter 8, if Femina speaks to Hawk, she will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 9, if Femina visits one of the northwest villages, she may initiate a conversation with a fake Shanan, whereupon she will gain three points of defense. In the Final Chapter, after Freege is captured, if Femina is in love with either Celice, Arthur, or Amid, she may speak to her lover in question. This will result in said lover gaining three points of skill. Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Celice: 0+2 *Leaf: 0+2 *Aless: 0+2 *Shanan: 0+2 *Johan/Johalva: 0+2 *Oifey: 0+2 *Hannibal: N/A *Fin: N/A *Dimna: 0+2 *Roddlevan: 0+2 *Tristan: 0+2 *Hawk: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Sharlow: 0+2 *Asaello: 0+3 *Amid: 100+1 Etymology "Femina" is the Latin first declension feminine noun, which hereby means "woman". Gallery File:Femina TCG2.jpg|Femina, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Pegasus Knight. File:Femina TCG1.jpg|Femina, as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Pegasus Knight. File:Femina TCG.jpg|Femina, as she appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Falcon Knight. File:Femina (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Femina from the Super Tactics Book. File:femina-fee.gif|Femina's portrait in Seisen no Keifu File:UnusedunknownFeminaFE5.png|Possibly an Unused Portrait of Femina from Thracia 776. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters